


Amoroso Voi

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-15
Updated: 2003-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: It's 1450 in Florence, Italy.  Here two strangers will meet ...ending in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Florence, Italy ~ 1450  
Library ~ Palazzo Medici

“I have the latest figures for your review sir” Craig Taylorento stated as he crossed the broad expanse of the Medici library. The library had been founded almost a century ago and still overwhelmed Craig every time he set foot in it. 

Craig had been a loyal advisor to Lorenzo de’ Medici for fifteen years. He hoped that his loyal and honest service would reap benefits for his family in the future. Lorenzo was the head of the Medici family and has made Florence the leading city in Italy. He was a generous man and a great patron of the arts. He was actually a poet himself, however he could be as shrewd as they came when it regarded the running of his bank. 

“How do they look?” Lorenzo questioned, glancing at Craig from behind the statuesque desk at which he sat. 

“ The Giovanni family is still delinquent in their payment, however the Rossini guild has increased their contribution this quarter” Craig replied. 

“ Was there an explanation as to the delinquency of the Giovanni payment?”

“ None that I found acceptable. What action should I….”

Interrupting Craig. “ Any harsh recourse will just put them further behind. Increase the interest on the total amount, and advise the family that they will just be making payment over a longer time period” Focusing back on the documents in front of him Lorenzo asked, “ Is there any new business to consider today.” 

“ No sir, however I do have a personal matter to which I would like to address” Craig asked somewhat hesitantly. 

“ Is this matter in regards to your son?” Lorenzo looked up staring directly into his advisors eyes. 

“ Yes it is” Craig paused, trying to get a feel for his employers mood. “ Justin is very anxious to learn of your decision to allow him to pursue his art here within the court.”

Craig would have preferred that Justin have a passion for banking as he did, however his only son seemed driven to become an artist. He knew that his son had talent, he just wasn’t confident that Lorenzo would think so. Lorenzo’s patronage was very difficult to attain, and Justin was very young. Being only 17, Craig doubted that Justin would be able to handle the rigors that went with being an artist for the Medici family.   
“ You may convey my congratulations to Justin” Lorenzo responded with a slight grin on his face. He was actually quite fond of Craig’s son and felt that he had an amazing talent. A raw talent that hadn’t had any formal instruction. Justin was still young and could benefit greatly from the revitalization of his academy for instructing artists. 

Ever since his command of the family had begun, Lorenzo strived to gather all the greatest artist, and great minds to his court. He was determined to outshine every city in Italy. His success in business and banking afforded him the luxury to be able to do this. The idea of having someone as talented as Justin could potentially be, coming from his very own court thrilled Lorenzo. Yes, there were many great artist currently being supported by his patronage, however he hoped that someday this particular artist would be remembered as being from his family.

Lorenzo was brought out of his brief musings by Craig asking, “Should I have Justin come to see you sir? He will be so grateful to hear of your decision.” However Craig found it slightly difficult to be as excited. 

“Yes I will need to speak with Justin, but I would like to mention another proposition.” 

Craig was startled by this, he was at a complete loss as to what else his employer could want of him. Shakily Craig responded, “By all means sir, what is it that I can do for you.” 

“ Relax Craig it is something that I think you will be very pleased about.” Lorenzo sensed the uncertainty in his employee, it actually amused him. 

“ You have undoubtedly heard of my daughter Francesca’s resent betrothal to the Prince of Sicily.” 

“Yes, and may I offer my congratulations, that alliance will greatly benefit the avenues of commerce here in Florence.” Craig was still uncertain what this had to do with him. Was Lorenzo going to ask him to go to Sicily to monitor his holdings that he would certainly attain there. 

“Well, my concern now lies with my youngest daughter, Daphne, I believe she is quite taken with Justin. They have known each other since your service to me began fifteen years ago. I was in hopes that her feelings for him might be returned.” Lorenzo paused to allow time for Craig to grasp what he was suggesting and to gauge what he thought Justin’s reaction might be. 

Craig stood, dumbfounded, was Lorenzo de’ Medici actually proposing that his son, Justin, marry his youngest daughter Daphne. It was well known that Daphne was secretly Lorenzo’s favorite child, and took great pains to make sure that she was happy. Craig’s mind was reeling…

“Craig” Lorenzo broke into his thoughts, “what do you think of my proposition”   
Clearing his throat, “Well, I must admit it comes as a bit of a surprise sir. Justin is very fond of Daphne, of that I am certain. However, I do question his readiness for marriage.” 

“ Do you doubt your own son Craig?, I know that this would be of great benefit for your family.” Lorenzo was quite stunned by Craig’s evident lack of confidence in his only son. Could he not see the potential that Justin had. Then again Justin’s father was always more interested in pleasing him that paying attention to what was right under his nose, an advantage that he would use to his benefit. 

“Craig, you know it is my greatest wish to see Daphne happy, and I believe that Justin can make it so, therefore, I do hope that you will consent to my proposal.” Lorenzo stated with a certain inflection of tone that let Craig know he was not taking ‘no’ for an answer. 

“Absolutely, I give my consent whole-heartedly” Craig had no other options, and the more he thought about it, the better it felt. Justin’s marriage to Daphne would solidify his place in the Medici family. Now the only obstacle that was left was…Justin. 

“ Splendid” 

“ Would you like to convey the wonderful news to Justin sir? Or would you prefer me to communicate your congratulations and wishes.” 

“ No, I will speak with Justin myself. Have him come this evening. That will be all Craig.” Lorenzo turned leaving the library heading for the courtyard. 

~~ ** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ ** ~~

 

“ Justin stop pacing, you’ll wear a hole in the marble floor.” Daphne said grinning at her best friend. 

Smiling, “I can’t help it Daphne, I didn’t think it would take your father this long to make a decision. Gaining his patronage would mean everything! Hopefully it would finally convince my father that I am serious about my art!” Justin recited all in one breath. 

Daphne knew at that point just how on edge her friend was. He only spoke that fast when he was either really upset or nervous. 

“Calm down, there is no way that my father will refuse you. He is always carrying on about how talented you are.”

“Daph, he was just being kind in pleasant company.” 

“Justin I know my father!, and he would never do that, he doesn’t give false praise.” Daphne stated with authority, shocked by her friends sudden lack of confidence. One of Justin’s qualities that Daphne admired was his belief in himself. She hoped that her father would tell Justin his decision today, she wasn’t sure that he could handle the suspense much longer. 

“I’m sure that he will tell you today.” Daphne was trying so hard to reassure him. 

“Thanks Daph, I know I’m being ridiculous, but this is my life that is hanging in your fathers hands. All I want is to be an artist.” Justin said, finally coming to sit next to her on the bench in the garden. 

“Justin, you already are an artist, a very good one I might add; despite your tendencies to act like a French Queen who has just been insulted!!” Daphne looked up at the indignant face looking at her, and couldn’t help but burst out laughing. 

Despite his best efforts to be annoyed by his friends remark, Justin couldn’t help it, he started laughing. Daphne had a way of making him feel good about himself, and she never let him wallow in self pity. 

“I don’t know what I’d do with out you Daphne, you are a true friend, why on earth do you put up with me?”

“I love you silly.” punching him in the arm. She knew that Justin loved her too, just not to the extent that she would like. Justin would always be there for her, but he tended to favor the boys at the court rather than the girls. She had observed this on many occasions during the festivals that her father would host. Looking at her friend, she knew he had never acted on any of his urges, he seemed to be waiting for someone, she just didn’t know who. 

“I love you too Daphne. I better get back, maybe my father has some news, he was to meet with your father this afternoon.” Justin rose giving his childhood friend a peck on the cheek. “I’ll see you later.” 

Calling after him, “I better see you later, I want to hear what my father tells you!” 

Justin turned, waved, and smiled letting her know that she would be the first person he would inform after meeting with Lorenzo de’ Medici. 

~~ ** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ ** ~~

Coming out of the garden Justin almost ran right into his father. 

“Father, I was just heading back, how was your meeting?” Justin asked with a sense of urgency in his voice, he hoped his father had good news for him. 

“It went well, Mr. de’ Medici wishes to speak with you.” Craig answered in a level tone that only caused Justin’s heart to sink.   
“Oh.” Justin tried to hide his feelings, but his father could tell that he was barely holding them back. 

“Yes he has summoned you to meet with him in the courtyard. I believe he is there now. Go, you can inform me of your conversation over our evening meal. Don’t keep him waiting.” Craig stated with a slight smirk on his face which Justin did not see. Justin headed to the courtyard, filled with anxiety.

~~ *** ~~

Courtyard, Palazzo Medici

 

Justin approached the courtyard with a nervous mind and a hopeful heart. He knew that the man standing just inside the arched entranceway held the key to his future as an artist, and therefore his life. Justin admired and respected Lorenzo de’ Medici for his success. He had given may artist’s their chance at attaining greatness, which Justin was certain would not have happened without the wealth he had acquired. Lorenzo’s passion for the arts may be somewhat stifled and limited, his desire to have everything orderly and intellectually focused. Justin was confident though that he might convince the wealthy man to broaden his scope of vision, if he was given the chance. So Justin squared his shoulders and proudly stepped into the courtyard. 

“Ah, Justin, it is so good to see you” Lorenzo greeted as he saw Justin enter. 

“As it is you sir.” Justin said returning Lorenzo’s warm greeting. He cut his comment short, unsure of how formal this meeting was to be.

Seeing Justin’s hesitancy Lorenzo reassured, “It is okay Justin, you may speak freely. This is my quiet time, so we will not be interrupted.”

Justin let out a breath and relaxed. There was a pause as Justin wondered if he should just come out and ask if Lorenzo had made a decision or wait until the older man addressed it. Fortunately he didn’t have to decide. 

“Justin I know you are wondering about my decision, whether or not you will be able to pursue your art here at the Medici Academy, under my patronage.” Lorenzo said looking knowingly at Justin.

“Yes sir, I do not mean to be so impatient, but I….”

“My decision is yes, congratulations.”

Justin’s face was a pure definition of shock. After all the waiting and dreaming he couldn’t believe it. As his now patron’s words began to register in his mind, a small smile began to curve at his lips, progressing into his full blindingly radiant smile. Lorenzo watched with an amused smirk on his face as he saw the recognition take over Justin’s expression, and he was pleased. 

Justin realizing that he had yet to thank his new patron, rushed to do so. “Mr. de’ Medici, THANK YOU so very much! I will do all that is in my power to live up to the honor you have bestowed upon me. I will make you proud.”

“I know you will Justin,” Lorenzo said with a genuine smile, that rarely graced his face. He couldn’t help but become caught is Justin’s web of enthusiasm. “I do not doubt your honesty, and integrity in doing so. It is those qualities, among others, that factored into my decision.”

“You give me a great compliment in saying so sir, thank you again.” Justin stated, totally undone, by the praise he was receiving. 

“We will begin by setting up your studio space first thing in the morning, and ascertain what other supplies you will need.” Lorenzo grinned noting the still shocked state that Justin was in, so much so, he didn’t even acknowledge what had just been said. 

“Justin”… “Justin”, Lorenzo placed his hand upon Justin’s shoulder to gain his attention. 

“Yes” Justin suddenly aware of the other mans presence. 

Laughingly, “Will you be able to set up your studio space tomorrow morning?” 

“Oh, certainly, I’m sorry, I am just so excited.” Justin smiled again “I can’t believe it.”

“If it was something that you wanted so badly, I find it hard to believe that you wouldn’t attain it. I’ve known you since you were a small child, and if my recollection serves me correctly, you’ve never given up on something that you truly wanted. It’s a quality that we share.” 

“You are right, I know I would not have stopped pursuing your acceptance into the Academy, it means everything to me.” Justin stated with a sense of pride that he had gained such favor from his patron. Justin just hoped that Lorenzo’s apparent favoritism did not cause any complications. He wanted to be accepted by those at the Academy not be shunned by them. He knew that there knowledge and support would be crucial to him, how else could he improve his art?

Breaking through Justin’s musings, Lorenzo asked, “Justin are you currently working on a piece?” 

“Nothing of any significance, shall I submit anything to the senior Academy instructors for their review sir? I’m so anxious to learn there opinions. I am certain there are techniques and styles which I still need to learn and master.” Justin asked enthusiastically. 

“By all means Justin you may submit whatever you like, and I encourage you to glean all the knowledge you can, however I do have a painting in mind that I would like for you to do.” 

“A…a commission” Justin paused again being completely taken by surprise. Never had any other artist been offered a commission just after entering the Academy. You had to demonstrate improvement in skill and style before receiving your first commission. “But sir, shouldn’t I study with the instructors first and…”

Lorenzo cut off Justin’s protest. “Justin, this a particular commission and in all honesty I have been saving it for you. I can think of no one else who could do it justice.” 

“Wh…what is the subject sir?” having absolutely no idea what he would be so well suited for painting, especially with no formal training. 

“Daphne” Lorenzo said nonchalantly, quickly looking to watch Justin’s expression. “I want a full portrait that can be hung in the family salon.”

“Sir, are you certain that one of the master artists would not be better suited for this?”

Slightly offended by his judgment being questioned and Justin’s sudden loss of confidence in his work, Lorenzo responded tersely, “Justin I am determined in my choice! Are you declining my commission?”

Realizing his mistake Justin was quick to answer, “NO SIR” taking a breath and unable to look his patron in the eye, “I am just so overwhelmed, pardon me, I did not mean to offend you.”

Justin silently chided himself for questioning his patron. Was he crazy, the man was offering him everything he wanted and he just may have ruined it before it even started. 

“Justin” Lorenzo said softening his demeanor as he saw a flash of fear pass through the young artists eyes. 

“Yes” Justin said hesitantly.

“How long have you known Daphne?”

“All my life sir, she is my best friend.”

“Yes you are, and this is why I have chosen you.” Grinning inwardly, Lorenzo had chosen Justin he just didn’t know it yet. “ You know my daughter, I feel that you can capture the true beauty and essence of her like no one else. And you might be able to get her to sit still for five minutes.” Lorenzo said in jest, needing to lighten the mood. Justin smiled knowingly, envisioning Daphne bouncing around everywhere.   
“Thank you for your commission Mr. de’ Medici. I accept it with great pleasure, and I only hope that you will be please with the final result.”

There was a comfortable silence that fell over the conversation, as Justin’s mind began to visualize the composition for his very fist commissioned work, and Lorenzo thought over how to proceed. 

~~**~~

Lorenzo watched Justin silently wondering how the young man would react to his next revelation. He knew that they two young friends were close, and he was certain of his daughters deeper affections for Justin. He could see them on her face whenever the artist entered the room. Yes, they were young, but he had never seen a better matched pair. Daphne’s constant exuberance and love of life, balanced Justin’s sometimes sullen and contemplative moods. And he had never seen anyone have the calming effect that Justin seemed to have over Daphne. They could finish each others thoughts, it was preordained. Collecting himself, Lorenzo decided to broach the subject. 

“Justin, I have another very important matter to discuss with you. This will undoubtedly be of great benefit to many people, and I think it will make you very happy as well.”

“Sir, you have given me so much already, I cannot accept anything else.” Justin said emphatically. 

“What I wish to give you now is something that is very close to my heart, and I believe she is close to yours as well” Lorenzo said with a leer, wondering if Justin had caught the use of the word “she”. 

Having missed it completely, Justin replied, “I can’t imagine what that would be” Justin was totally confused by this riddle his patron seemed to be placing before him. 

“Can you not think of anything, that would be that precious to me, that I would wish for you?” Lorenzo was beginning to think Justin was intentionally playing coy. 

With a serious and questioning look on his face Justin once again responded, “ No sir, I can’t. What other possible honor could you grant me this day?” 

Realizing that he was just going to have to come to the point Lorenzo bluntly stated, “The honor of marrying Daphne.” 

“Pardon me Mr. de’ Medici but I think my hearing is playing tricks on me, did you just tell me that you want me to marry Daphne?” 

“Yes, my dear boy, it is my greatest wish!” 

Justin’s head was swimming, how could this day go from one of absolute joy to an absolute nightmare in a matter of mere minutes? There was no way he could marry Daphne! Yes he loved and cared for her, but he was not in love with her! She was his best friend and always would be, but…his family, his father had to know, that was why Lorenzo had said it would benefit a great many people. His marriage to Daphne would secure his fathers position within the Medici bank for as long as he could serve, and his sister would most definitely benefit from exposure to the grandeur that was the Medici court, which would please his mother to no end. And how would this impact his attendance at the Academy? Did Daphne know of any of this and had not spoken of it to him? What was he going to do? 

Justin’s silence was not what Lorenzo had expected, but he disregarded it as shock. He wondered if he should not have sent for Daphne before making the announcement. No, he was right to approach Justin alone. 

“Justin, I know that this is sudden, but your father and I discussed it earlier and we agreed that this would be the right thing. I know that Daphne cares for you a great deal, and I would even venture to say that she loves you. You have said that she is your best friend and I think that you may even feel more than that.” Lorenzo was trying to put words into Justin’s mouth. 

“Sir,” Justin had to pause, he must say this right. “Sir, you do me an unfathomable honor in offering for me to marry Daphne, and I do care for her a great deal…”

“I know you do, Justin, and you and she will be the most amazing pair!” Lorenzo interrupted before Justin could continue. “I will leave you to speak with Daphne, normally I would do this, but I feel that yours and Daphne’s relationship is so strong that I will allow you the pleasure of telling her yourself.” 

“But…” Justin tried to speak quickly but Lorenzo had already turned, leaving Justin at a complete loss, staring at his hands, not knowing once again where his life was heading. 

 

~~**~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~**~~

 

Daphne’s Apartment, Palazzo Medici

Daphne sat at her writing desk waiting for Justin’s return. She was beginning to wonder if her friend had forgotten his promise to come back and inform her of her fathers announcement. It had been over two hours and she could not imagine it to take that long to tell Justin that he had accepted him into the Academy. Of course she didn’t know that for certain, but she felt in her heart that her father would grant Justin his deepest wish. He doted on him entirely too much for him not to. Sometimes it irritated her that her father seemed so partial to Justin, but so was she, so she rationalized that she couldn’t be that angry. 

She and Justin had been friends forever, inseparable at times. She smiled thinking of all the mischief they had gotten into as small children. They were absolute terrors to their parents. However those happy musings turned bittersweet, when she remembered a time not too long ago, when she had seen Justin kissing one of the servant boys out behind the stables. She had accidentally come across them so nothing else transpired, but it was at that moment that all her romantic hopes had been dashed. She did not see Justin for about a week after the incident, but became unbearably lonely for her friend and realized that she would not be able to live without Justin in her life, so she would be satisfied with what he could give her. And to be Justin’s friend was pretty special. 

Daphne’s reflections were interrupted as she noticed Justin crossing the garden to her apartment. She was suddenly alert. Justin appeared to be in a trance, walking aimlessly toward something but with no focus. It was like he was a shadow of himself. Immediately concerned she left he room to go greet him. Could her father had not admitted Justin and his tardiness in coming was him delaying telling her? No. It had to be something else. 

She reached the bottom of the staircase that lead from her apartment to the garden and called to Justin. 

“Justin, what happened?” 

Justin looked up at her then looked away. He had no idea how to tell his friend what had transpired between himself and her father. 

 

~~~***~~~

Justin realized he had to quickly change his façade. He had been mulling over the conundrum of how to tell Daphne and still had no clue. He should have know she would be waiting for him. He had wandered aimlessly into the garden, ignorant of his location and Daphne’s observation of him. Reaching deep he develops a smile on his face trying desperately to hide the conflict he was tackling in his mind. 

“Hey Daph, calm down everything regarding the Academy went great! I get to set up my studio tomorrow morning.” Justin told her hoping he had enough enthusiasm in his voice to convince her. 

“Justin I’m so happy and proud of you. I told you not to worry!” Daphne replied, realizing Justin wasn’t telling her everything. His tone was all wrong, and there was something behind his eyes. “I guess I was expecting you to be busting at the seems, and why are you so late in coming to tell me?” She questioned hoping to learn more.   
“I didn’t realize how much time had passed. Your father and I talked for a bit, what types of supplies I would need, which senior instructors I could learn the most from. It was great!” Justin was finding it hard to continue this conversation, he needed more time to think. 

“Sounds exciting, just imagine what it will be like to get your first commission!” Daphne said still trying to draw Justin out more. 

“I already have one.” Justin mumbled.

“WHAT?!”

“Your father already gave me my first commission.” Justin said, finally feeling a genuine smile tugging at his lips. He was truly excited about the commission and the fact the Lorenzo had so much confidence in his abilities. Maybe discussing the commission would distract him from his other dilemma and convince Daph that everything was fine. 

Daphne was now even more confused by her best friends demeanor. Knowing that Justin had not only been accepted to the Academy, but had also received his first commission, he should have been floating higher than Mt. Olympus. He still seemed subdued. Daphne knew Justin well enough to know that she wouldn’t get anything out of him until he was ready to tell her. Perhaps he was nervous, or was harboring uncertainties about his talent again in light of such an honor being presented to him. 

“What is the subject of the piece supposed to be?” she questioned.

Justin looked at her and drank in her presence and obvious love for him. He was aware of his friends feelings. He just couldn’t return them the same way. That was what was making this so difficult. She had always been there for him, never turned her back, confronted him when he needed to be. If his feelings could be different, he felt undoubtedly that he would be in love with her. And now it appeared as if he had no choice. His greatest fears were living a life without his best friend, and being forced to deny who he is. 

“The composition is to be one of great importance to your father, he even said that he was saving it for me.” Justin finally answered. 

“Well?” she said becoming exasperated by her friends hedging. 

“It’s you”

“Me?”

“Yes, he wants me to do a portrait of you for the family salon.” Justin replied.

“That shouldn’t be to difficult. How many small paintings have you done of me since we were five?” Daphne asked laughingly.

“This isn’t the same Daph!” Justin said somewhat disheartened by his friends flippant remark. “This will be seen by everyone that your father entertains, his business associates, and other possible patrons. It has to be beyond perfect. Besides the fact that I have to live up to your father’s expectations. I just wasn’t prepared for that.” 

Daphne crossed over to her friend and placed her hand on his shoulder, believing she had found the source of his mood. “Justin, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make light of the grandeur of the commission, I just know that you could paint me in your sleep.”

“Yes” Justin sighed, “but I’ve never done a painting of this scale. The composition and space have to planned, the light and color must interact and blend, I need to determine the brushwork, and texture…” Justin faded out, as the enormity of his task began to take over his senses. 

“Justin did you just here yourself, you know what needs to be done and you have NEVER backed down from something, no matter how challenging. This will be no different, and it will be masterful when it is done, I know that as a certainty in my heart.” 

“Thank you Daph” Justin said, while thinking I love you, but fearful to say the words out loud knowing what was going to be expected of him. He so did not want to break his friends heart, a heart that knew him so well, and cared so deeply for him. But could he sacrifice his own heart to save hers? Justin didn’t know. 

“So what do you need me to do?” Daphne asked bringing Justin back from his thoughts. 

“First I have to get the plan mapped out, and you will need to decide which of your gowns you want to wear, that will help me with the colors and blending of the background. Do you think you will be able to stand still while I paint you?” Justin poked fun at his friend. 

“Yes, I be able to stand still, you big oaf” 

“Well, I guess your father was right, he told me he was saving it for me because he thought I was the only one who could get you to stand still for five minutes at a time.”

“Well it is a good thing I don’t have to stand still now.” Daphne launched herself at her friend, tickling him mercilessly. They wrestled around laughing and hollering trying to get the other to give in. Finally, both at a loss of breath, they lay next to each other in the garden giggling. 

Having calmed down Daphne asked, “What else did my father say?”

Justin tensed, thinking Daphne had realized that he wasn’t telling her everything, and that she may have known the other matter that he and her father had discussed. Needing to determine how much Daphne knew he asked, “About what?”

“About why he saved this portrait of me for you. It couldn’t have been just because he knew I would sit still for you.” 

“He felt that since we have known each other for so long that I would be able to capture more than your external beauty and could paint your inner self as well.” 

“He’s right you know.” 

“I hope so”

 

~~**~~***~~~***~~~***~~**~~

 

Justin spent another half hour with Daphne deciding what gown she would wear for the painting. This way he could plan out the setting and color palette. She had chosen a deep garnet gown, trimmed with gold embroidery which seemed to highlight the gold flecks you could see in her curling tendrils from all the time she spent in the sun. He was envisioning a setting with her in the garden. Daphne’s whole spirit came to life when she was there. The greens and vibrant hues of the foliage would provide a perfect backdrop, and radiance of the sunlight would create an incandescent glow around her. He realized that he had the painting pretty much planned, and now was at a loss as what he could ponder to distract his mind. 

He had eschewed a long route home. He was taking his time. Aware that the conversation awaiting him was not going to be pleasant. Not brining up the entire subject was not an option because his father already knew. Lorenzo had said as much. Once he arrived home any discussion about his acceptance to the Academy would be overshadowed by talk of his impending marriage to Daphne. He knew that he was to have told Daphne the news, and the fact that he hadn’t was bound to be a major contention to which his father would argue with him. He would demand to know why, and Justin could not tell him. He felt he owed Daphne that explanation first. Justin only hoped that perhaps his parents would think that Lorenzo would be informing Daphne, as was traditionally the case. That would give him a slight reprieve. If so, his greatest concern would be convincing them that he was truly excited about the match. 

He didn’t want to lie to his family, honesty was very important to him. No, he hadn’t volunteered his preferences, but it was never a topic of conversation, assumptions were made and Justin never corrected them. When he had first become aware of his true feelings, he was a somewhat concerned and scared. He didn’t know how to explain them to anyone, and felt alone. Those misgivings were soon forgotten when he had first kissed Antonio, the servant from the kitchens. Daphne had interrupted any further curiosities and Justin had never seen him again, but he no longer felt that he was wrong. Now it may seem a bit queer that he would now have gained confidence in himself just from one kiss, but he had. It may have been the fact that he no longer felt isolated and alone, or it could have been the incredible sensations that washed over him from that kiss, a kiss that told him that it was right. This was how he was meant to be. 

He felt he hadn’t lied to Daph, he just hadn’t told her everything. He knew he would, he just had to have more time to determine the best way to do so. He feared hurting her, and losing her friendship. He wondered if he could marry her. Yes, he would be denying who he was, but it would make Daphne and many others happy. He knew of arranged marriages where the people involved had never even seen the other, and were done simply because others wished it. At least he knew, and greatly cared for Daphne, perhaps he could learn to love her, the way that she deserved. He was just so conflicted as to if it was a lesson he was willing to undertake. Would he only grow to resent and detest her and others around him, because he sought to make everyone but himself happy? 

Justin knew two people would be exceptionally happy. His mother and father would bombard him with questions the second he arrived home, and dote on all the advantages that the family would gain. It made Justin feel cheap. Like his family was selling him for their own happiness. His happiness was the least of their concern. Approaching the entrance to his families home, Justin took a deep breath and steeled himself for the impending discussion. 

~~**~~

Craig and Jennifer Tayorento sat in the parlor of their fashionable home anxiously awaiting Justin’s return. Craig had told Jennifer of Lorenzo’s proposal and they had done nothing but conjure up all the elaborate advantages they would acquire from the pairing of Justin with Daphne. Craig foresaw his importance in the bank climbing to new heights. He had been a key advisor to Lorenzo for many years, but only for specific accounts. He earnestly yearned to be made lead advisor. To acquire the opportunity to put what he considered major advancements into action was utmost on his list of priorities. Many of the other advisors thought Craig’s ideas to be folly. Craig felt differently. He believed that he could use Lorenzo’s passion for knowledge and advancement to his benefit. Justin’s entrance into the Medici family would open all kinds of doors for Craig and he was going to take full advantage. 

While Craig deliberated over all the advantages he was going to reap, Jennifer was imagining benefits for herself and her young daughter. She would finally be able to mingle amongst the highest class of female society in Florence. Be invited to the social events that she had only heard about. Those events would prove useful to Molly as well. She would be introduced into many exalted families, providing her with an abundance of acquaintances. She veritably hoped that those acquaintances would ultimately produce a match for Molly. One that would secure her well-being. Jennifer also envisioned an improvement of there current living conditions. If she was to be expected to entertain the new society that she would be joining, they must have a new home to do so. Their home was fashionable, but modest in her opinion. She would need a more grand salon and dinning room to host her company properly. Once Justin was officially member of the Medici family, or Daphne was officially part of theirs, she would have to discuss this with her husband. 

~~**~~

Justin quietly entered his home and sought the strength to get through this conversation with his parents. Best to just get it over with. He proceeded into the parlor where his parents usually took to prior to their evening meal. 

“Good evening Mother…Father” Justin said to announce his presence. 

“Justin, how did your conversation with Mr. de’ Medici go?” Jennifer asked. 

Damn, his mother wasn’t giving him any chance to settle himself at all. “It went well. He told me of my acceptance into the Academy, and that I will be setting up my studio tomorrow. He has even bestowed upon me my first commission.” 

“That’s wonderful dear, did he speak of anything else?” 

“Yes, come Justin, your mother and I know what was spoken of between the two of you. What did you say to Lorenzo’s offer?”

Justin felt like he was careening down a bottomless path, his parents were allowing no time at all before bombarding him with their questions. He paused a moment still unsure as how to proceed. 

“I am still trying to absorb it all.” Justin replied “I can’t believe that he wants me to marry Daphne.” 

“Why should it shock you so? You and Daphne are simply exquisite together. It is obvious that you love each other.” Jennifer gushed. 

“Mother…” Justin attempted to say before his father cut him off.

“Justin, it is a prudent match. Not only you will benefit from this marriage. It will secure my position, raise our social status, and will help your sister as well. And you cannot deny that you love Daphne. I’ve seen you together.”

“Yes, I do love Daphne, as a friend, but I’m not in love with her. I don’t know if I can do this.” Justin had decided he had to be blunt. He put all his misgivings aside, he had to. 

“You will do this!” his father stated with no room left for doubt or question. Craig could not believe what he was hearing. 

Trying to settle the argument before it became too heated, Jennifer intervened. “Justin, sweetheart, I’m sure your uncertainty is just nerves. Everyone has doubts. You say you are not in love with Daphne, but that you love her. That love will grow, you are young yet, and I’m sure this just all seems so overwhelming right now. I’m certain that once Daphne knows and you can begin to share things more intimately you will find those doubts fading away”

“Mother, being young has nothing to do with it. I am certain of my feelings. I cannot envision them changing, ever. I want to remain friends with Daphne, but I know in my heart that I can not marry her. We would only end up resenting each other.” Justin replied in earnest. 

“Justin, you will marry her. It is Lorenzo de’ Medici’s greatest wish to see his daughter happy, and if he feels that you will make her so, than by God you will do it.”

“But what about my happiness father. Does it not matter at all to you? You say this marriage is a benefit, well the only benefit it see is for everyone else!!” Justin voice began to rise as his reproach for his parents started to engulf him.

“Can you honestly say that you will not benefit? You just told me that Lorenzo bestowed a commission upon you. Do you think that he would have done that if he had not wanted you to marry Daphne? If he did not think you would make her happy?” Craig sneered, trying to use Justin’s art as a way to sway him.

“I know you have no interest or faith in my art. I know you wanted me to go into banking like you. I guess since you couldn’t have that you thought you would rape as many benefits from me while you could” Justin sneered right back. 

Craig stood silent for a moment, while Justin continued to fume. This was going as bad as he had expected. He had just hoped that he could have handled it better. 

“Justin, was this how you responded to Mr. de’ Medici when he told you of his intensions for you and Daphne?”

“No.” Justin said glancing at the floor. “He left before I had the opportunity.” 

“Well that is a blessing. The next time you see him, you will tell him of your acceptance. I will not be made a fool Justin!”

“He expects me to ask Daphne. He is breaking tradition, because he felt that mine and Daphne’s relationship was strong enough for that. I haven’t spoken of it yet to her.”

“Were you just with her?” Craig asked.  
“Yes”

“Well you go back now! If Lorenzo calls upon her, and she does not know…” Craig paused, he was trying desperately to control his anger toward his son, but it was failing quickly. 

“I won’t father!” Justin shouted, unsure of where his brash courage was coming from. “You can’t make me do something, that is against what I feel!” 

Craig had finally had enough, he squarely stuck Justin across the face, sending his son toppling to the floor. Justin grasped his face, holding the tears at bay. His father had never stuck him. Justin climbed to his feet, never losing the locked stare with his father. He could see the seething anger just below the surface behind his father’s gaze. He glanced at his mother who sat as still as a statue, no movement to protect him. He slowly backed out of the parlor, turned and left the house as silently as he had entered.


	2. Amoroso Voi

Textile Guild Meeting House ~ Florence, Italy

Brian sat in the back of the meeting house with his mentor and friend Vic Grassi. He couldn’t believe how unorganized and ill-inspired the ideas of these so called knowledgeable guild members were. The wealth that these me had, definitely did not translate into intelligence. “And these are the men who hold positions in our government, and influence our social beliefs” Brian shook his head and thought with a sarcastic and disdainful look on his face. 

Vic glanced at him with a smirk. He could read his thoughts by the expression on his face. Of course, Brian showed no fear in verbalizing his thought at home or in the local drinking establishments. He had just been ranting last night about how the other guild members were not taking full advantage of the smaller markets in selling their fabrics. “The common man needs clothes too!” He had said. Vic smiled as he remembered the exasperated look on Brian’s face as he humored him by pretending to listen, before he stormed out for the night. How the boy had changed! It had been 10 years since he had found Brian pedaling anything he could find on the street, even himself. Vic thought wistfully back to that day. 

 

*~ 10 years earlier, the streets of Florence ~*

Vic walked with purpose toward the dock along the Arno river to retrieve a new shipment of raw wool that was arriving today from Iberia. He had grand plans for this new parcel. He had been envisioning a finer weave for the fibers once they had been cleaned, carded, and spun, and the colors he was imagining would hopefully entice new buyers for his wares. Vic was 39, and had been living with his sister and her son for five years now. He had returned to aid his sister, Deb, when her husband had passed away leaving her and Michelino with no way to care for themselves. Not wanting them to have to turn to a life of servitude, he had returned home from Venice. In those five years, he had begun to make a name for himself among the textile guild and had secured a job for his sister running an inn close to his shop. Michelino aided his mother, as he was useless in his shop. The boy had genuinely tried, but he just did not possess the skills required to be a successful textile merchant. 

Rounding a corner, Vic was practically knocked off his feet by a lanky youth, who it would seem was trying to get as far away from where he was, as quickly as he could. 

“Shit, sorry mister,” the youth said as he recoiled from the contact. 

“It’s okay, where’s the fire kid?”

“Nowhere, I’ve gotta get going,” came the shaky reply. 

Vic quickly noticed a gash just above the kid’s right eye, and he appeared to be holding his stomach.   
“Are you all right kid? You don’t look so good.” Vic said, also noticing the downtrodden clothes and filthy appearance. 

“I’ll be all right, I just need to go!” The kid kept hastily looking around, fear glinting in his eyes.

Vic knew that if he didn’t get the kid some care and clean those wounds, that he was going to be far from fine. Thinking quickly, “Calm down kid, how would you like to earn a couple of florins?”

The scared young man, finally looked up with a look of cautious skepticism, “For doing what?”

“Look…what’s your name?”

Hesitating, “Brian”.

“Well Brian, I was on my way to the dock to pick up a parcel of wool. I could use some help getting it back to my shop. You interested?”

Brian wasn’t sure what to think. He wasn’t used to someone being this kind to him. Most of the men he had come into contact with since arriving in Florence, either dismissed him, or took pleasure in beating him up, after he had done work for them. He didn’t figure that someone would actually pay him. Could he trust this man? His biggest fear was being captured and returned to his life in Naples, if you could call it a life, it was more of a sorry existence. But he really needed the money, he hadn’t eaten in a couple of days. For some reason he felt that he could trust this man, and decided to take a chance. But he would proceed cautiously. 

“Well all right, but I want to be paid first” Brian stated in what he hoped was a firm and sure voice, rather than the uncertainty that was coursing through him at that moment. 

Vic had to give the kid credit, he fished into his pocket and came out with three florins and handed them to Brian. “You drive a hard bargain Brian, but I admire you. You have to watch out for yourself, not all men are honorable these days.” 

Vic waited to see if the kid would bolt, but he didn’t. Instead he saw that his words of praise to Brian, made the young man stand taller and he even smiled a half smile, which brought a bright gleam to his hazel eyes. Brian followed Vic down to the dock, and despite his injuries, was able to help Vic get the rather large parcel of wool back to his shop. 

Vic continued to see Brian off and on for the next couple of weeks, occasionally offering him odd jobs to do to so that he could pay him. Brian was not the typical youth who just wanted a hand out. He had a strong sense of pride, and would not have accepted a hand out. Vic found himself feeling a sense of responsibility for the young man, almost fatherly. He had never had children of his own, and even though he actively played a role in Michelino’s life, he believed that he had a much stronger impact on Brian. 

It was two months after his initial meeting with Brian that Vic finally took more of a definitive role in Brian’s life. He was coming home from a guild meeting, when he came across a huddled mass just outside of his door. Kneeling down to inspect it, he was startled to find it was Brian. He had been in a fight, and appeared to be unconscious. Vic lifted the tattered kid into his arms and took him into the living area of his home. After seeing to his wounds he placed him on a palate he made of wool, and blankets. He kept a watchful eye over Brian the entire night. 

The next morning saw thin streams of light slipping past the cracks in the window coverings. One dancing on Brian’s face causing him to stir. He woke with a start, unsure of where he was. Vic was just returning to the room from emptying the basin that he had used to clean Brian up from the night before. Brian winced in pain from the damage he had sustained to his ribs. 

“Easy Brian, you had a rough night. Lie back down, you’re safe here.” Vic gently eased Brian back down, placing a fresh cool cloth on his forehead. 

“Thank you Vic. How did you find me?” Brian was confused as to how he had gotten here. The last thing he remembered was curling up into a ball as someone kicked him. 

“I found you on my doorstep, curled up like an abandoned babe. You were unconscious, so I brought you inside and tended your injuries, and prayed that you would wake soon. I wasn’t sure what I was going to do if you slept much longer.”

“Oh.” Brian was still trying to reconstruct the events of the previous evening in his mind. 

“Brian, I will not pressure you into telling me what happened. But, I do have a request to make of you.” Vic had been thinking of this for a while, and he hoped that Brian would accept. 

“What do you want from me?” Brian was becoming nervous. 

“I don’t want anything from you Brian, but I was wondering, would you be willing to help me on a permanent basis?” 

“Like actually hiring me to work for you?”

“Yes” Vic grinned at the utterly shocked expression on Brian’s battered face. “I have no children of my own, and my nephew is not very reliable in helping me in the shop. I could really use someone to be there to help me on a regular schedule. It would involve helping me clean, card, and spin the wool once we receive it from market, which would require me to teach you how to handle the looms, but I have a feeling you will take to that quickly. I will also require your help when the finished products are ready for market. Do you think you would be up for the task?” 

Brian sat still for a moment, still absorbing Vic’s proposal. A real job. No longer having to beg on the street for an odd job and running the risk of not getting paid at the end. Vic had been one of the very few who had been honorable in that respect. He really liked Vic, and enjoyed engaging him in conversation. Brian considered it just a bit longer, before deciding that he would be a fool to pass this opportunity up. 

Squaring his shoulders and offering his hand to Vic, “I would feel greatly honored to work for you Vic. Thank you, you can’t begin to imagine what this means to me.” Brian began to quiver with gratitude and excitement. 

Viewing Brian’s reaction, Vic firmly shook his hand, and said “The pleasure is all mine Brian.”

There was a comfortable silence before Vic continued. “Now in regards to you salary. I was thinking 15 florins a week to start, and once you have mastered the looms and can operate them on your own, we’ll increase that amount based on production. Does that sound fair to you?”

Brian couldn’t believe how generous Vic was being. “That is more than fair Vic, are you sure that it is not too much?” 

“Don’t be silly Brian, having you here on a regular basis will be a godsend. I do so much on my own right now. I won’t know what to do with myself with help.” Vic smiled at him to reinforce his decision. “ As a matter of fact, I may be short changing you. Do you think you can get up?”

“Yes.” 

“Come with me then.” 

Brian followed Vic out into the shop, through the work area, to a small room in the back. “It isn’t much, but if we fix it up, I think a small bed and night table, maybe even a small desk will fit in here,” glancing at Brian to gauge his reaction. “Would it suit you?” 

Brian was dumbfounded. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Vic had just offered him a job, paying him, and now he was giving him a home as well. He didn’t feel that he could accept. Vic could sense Brian’s uncertainty. 

“Brian, look at this space. Right now, it is just being wasted. I don’t know about your past, and I get the impression that is wasn’t a pleasant one, and you may even question your right to be gaining my favor. But you do deserve it. You have never once faltered in completing the tasks that I have asked you to do. I admire you Brian. You are a strong young man, doing everything in your power to survive. But remember this, Brian, being a strong man, sometimes means asking and accepting help. I want to help you.” 

Brian was beside himself, but he knew he could not disrespect the man in front of him by refusing. “Yes, I think it would suit just fine.” 

“Splendid, I will go fetch some brooms so that we may begin to get this place into some semblance of order,” Vic stated turning to go fetch the brooms, but Brian stopped him. 

“Vic, you have given me so much in just a short amount of time. I don’t know how I will ever begin to repay you for your generosity to me…” Trying to dismiss it Vic went to speak, but was again stopped by Brian, “Please let me finish.” Vic remained silent. “I feel that I must be completely honest with you. My past and my foreseeable future may cause you to change your mind.” 

Vic looked at Brian confused, “Have you done something that would make you accountable to the law?” 

“I am an escaped serf, Vic. My parents are still in servitude in Naples. They are the property of Lord Haufenstrau. My father came to be in his service after squandering all our family’s money. My mother sits an prays to our family altarpiece thinking it will make everything better, while my sister just wastes away. I couldn’t stay Vic!! I may not be much, but I KNOW I’m better than that. I refuse to let my father’s hasty and careless life become mine.” 

“If I can stay in the clear for ten years, I will become legally free. I knew coming to Florence would enable me to blend in. The city is so large. No one would notice me. I was careless however, I had no means to support myself. I had hoped to find work, but all I found was contempt.” Grinning slightly for the first time since beginning his story, “My luck only changed when I literally ran into you. I had been in Florence for almost seven months. I was beginning to think I wouldn’t make it. Then you paid me and provided me with the first meal, I had had in days. You gave me my strength back. In all honesty that was why I kept ‘bumping’ into you after that first time.” Brian paused in his narrative to see how the older man was reacting to this new information. 

Vic looked distant and contemplative, not the expression that Brian was anticipating. He was silent and that was making Brian edgy. Was Vic trying to devise a plan to return him to Naples, or would he just throw him back to the street. Brian moved nervously from side to side waiting for Vic to respond. He was just about to leave, fearing the worst when Vic finally spoke. 

“Brian, you are not your father, and you should not be punished for his mistakes…I still want to help you!” 

Brian did take up residency in the small room in the back of the shop. He was a quick learner as Vic had predicted. They never again spoke of Brian’s past, but both were constantly conscious of it. During the first few years, Vic would always accompany Brian to the docks to pick up shipments and would introduce him as his business partner when in the presence of the other guild members. 

Over time, Brian began to urge Vic to teach him everything that he possibly could. Brian was not illiterate by any means, but he yearned for all types of knowledge. He would read the classics that he could find, learned to translate Latin into Italian, and was absolutely ingenious when it came to mathematics and managing money. His skills of observation were limitless. Vic could tell that in time, Brian would be someone to be reckoned with, and would be put down by no man.

**~~**

Vic was disturbed from his musings when Brian vacated his seat at the adjournment of the meeting. Brian’s quick approach to the head of the guild only amused and reaffirmed Vic’s previous thoughts, yes Brian had become quite a man.


	3. Amoroso Voi

Ernesto Rossini, a balding man with a noble brow, crooked nose, and overbearing, rotund presence, had been leading the textile guild for as long as Brian could remember. His lack of vision, and staunch refusal for change drove Brian to constantly butt heads with him. However, Brian was as determined, as Ernesto was stubborn. Brian approached Ernesto as if stalking prey, he had to get Ernesto to listen to him. Ernesto noticing Brian’s imminent approach tried to eschew himself an escape, but he was trapped. 

“Ah, thought you could avoid me did you?” Brian said with his tongue in cheek smirk.

“Now why would I do that Brian? You know how much I enjoy our little chats.” Ernesto’s reply dripped with sarcasm. He refused to let Brian get the upper hand. 

Not taking the bait and getting into a ‘who can be more witty’ tirade with him, Brian got right to the point. “Ernesto how can you continue to ignore the fact that we could vastly increase our income accessing other markets. The wealthy “princes” of this city are not the only people who are interested in quality work.” 

“Brian, we’ve beaten this issue to death. We can not market to the common people. They do not have the means to compensate our efforts.”

“How many courts do you produce wares for right now?”

“The Medici, the Pazzi, and a few others.” Ernesto replied. 

“And how much do you bring in from those sales?”

“Several thousand florins” Ernesto again replied thinking Brian had no where to go with his argument.

“Well Ernesto, I have been reviewing numbers, and I could bring in several thousand florins from a couple hundred common workers, and there are a great many more common men venturing into Florence than there are new wealthy “princes”. Contemplate that.” Feeling he had given Ernesto something to ponder, Brian turned to find Vic and head home. 

**~~**

“What did you say to him?” Vic questioned. Noticing that Ernesto’s gaze had not yet left Brian’s retreating back. 

“Just the truth.” Brian replied with a superior look in his eye. 

Vic just laughed and shook his head. If Brian had his way, everyone in the textile guild would be following the truth according to Kinney. 

*~*

In silence Vic and Brian walked the maze of streets that would lead them home. They both preferred the quiet that was brought on by dusk falling over the city. It allowed them time to ponder without distraction. However, tonight Brian wanted Vic’s opinion on his musings. 

“Vic, I know we have already discussed this, but do you think my ideas are just naive foolishness?” 

Vic glanced at Brian and saw the seriousness in the young man’s eyes, and knew that this discussion was not going to be another of Brian’s typical rants. 

“No Brian. I don’t think your ideas are foolish, nor are they naïve. You have always been intent on learning as much as you possibly can. Your pursuit of knowledge in all realms has never been an uncertainty in my mind. I greatly admire you for that.” Brian stood taller and prouder at hearing Vic’s praise. 

“However,” Vic continued, “your methods for presenting your ideas sometimes leave a little to be desired.” He smiled at Brian to lighten the criticism of his remark, but he could see its affect as Brian lost some of the pomp he was just before displaying. 

Brian knew that Vic was not trying to slight him, but offer the advice that he had asked for. He did tend to go overboard when trying to sway people to his way of thinking. 

“I know,” Brian laughingly replied, but quickly furrowing his brow. “It is just that trying to talk rationally with these men would try the patience of the Pope. I fail to understand their reasons for ignoring such a lucrative market. It doesn’t make any sense! Can you explain it to me?” 

Brian’s tone was almost pleading and suddenly Vic was reminded of that confused and nervous boy he had discovered all those years ago. Brian had become so confident in his outward demeanor that he rarely showed any vulnerability or uncertainty. 

“Brian, change and the realization that practices you have always followed and have always been the status quo, are becoming outdated is not easy to accept. These men, who you want to persuade to your way of thinking are the masters in their fields. You threaten them; not violently, but intellectually. I saw how Ernesto followed your movements out of the guild house tonight. He greatly respects you, which I’m certain is not easy for him. You tend to forget at times, that he deserves your respect as well. You can not brush aside his or the others’ viewpoints and expect them to acquiesce to all your plans.” 

“I do respect them Vic. I thought by taking my ideas to them and sharing them would demonstrate that. I could have just kept them all to myself and gone out on my own. You’ve never shot down any of my ideas, you’ve encouraged them. Why do they continue to do so?” Brian asked. 

“Brian it is easy for me to accept and encourage you. I do not have the same things at stake as they do.”

“How can you say that? You are marvelous at your trade and greatly admired and respected by your peers and especially me. That would seem to be something of great importance to lose.” Brian vehemently replied. 

Clapping Brian on the shoulder and encouraging him with his calm demeanor to settle his racing mind, Vic began his retort. 

“Brian, I am filled with pride at your interpretation of my status within the guild, and I strive to maintain those opinions. Still, I am not at the rank and stature of Ernesto and his colleagues.” Brian looked to protest, but Vic cut him off. “Nor have ever strived for them. I am content with who I am, and what I do. I know that what I contribute to this industry is well appreciated and admired. That is why I do not wish to vault myself into the deluge of the upper echelon. I fear that if I did, my dedication to my work would suffer for it. But you Brian, you thrive on that, that is why I encourage and support you. You are not content to just sit back and watch the world happen around you. You want to happen around the world.” 

Vic paused to allow his words to settle into the inner workings of Brian’s mind. Vic did not have a son of his flesh, but Brian was the son of his heart and mind. He wanted Brian to have and achieve all the things that he strived for and much more, that was why he would never stifle him. 

Brian had never felt such humility in all his years. Vic knew and understood him so well. This loving and caring man, his ‘father’, for that is how Brian thought of him, would never think of taking the spotlight for himself. He was always the one in the shadows, making sure that those he loved and cared about would shine. 

Sensing the need to return to conversation before too much drama descended upon them, Vic offered up some sage advice. 

“Brian you have watched me when I sell my fabrics. Now I know that they are good quality as do you, but they do not sell themselves. What have you observed?” 

Brian pondered Vic’s question, trying to deduce what Vic was getting at. 

“Don’t try to outthink me.” Vic said smiling, knowing that Brian was trying to figure out how he was supposed to answer. “Just answer. What are your immediate observations when you watch me sell my fabrics?”   
“You are always courteous, and allow your customers time to look and sample the feel of the fabrics first. You don’t hover over them, but you subtly make suggestions. You engage them in conversation, asking pertinent questions as to what the intended uses of the fabrics are. Once they communicate their needs to you, you direct them towards products that will suit their needs. Then you graciously step aside and ultimately they come to you.” Brian replied, somewhat hesitantly. Not really sure what this had to do with his dilemma with the guild leaders. 

“Very astute observations Brian, but I can tell you are uncertain what this has to do with you.” 

“I admit, I’m not seeing the connection.” Brian said. 

“You have to SELL your ideas to the guild leaders just as I sell my fabrics to them, and just as they sell their products to the wealthiest of princes. Court them Brian. Rather than telling them that their markets are no longer the best way to go, discuss with them how the addition of a new market will only broaden their benefits. Ask them their opinions, get their input on how they would see things being run. Whether or not they are accepted or acted upon is of no consequence. Once you have gained their favor and they begin to see some positive outcomes, they will completely forget them. Ernesto and his colleagues are not so difficult to convince. You just need to learn to use their egos against them.” Vic concluded with a knowing and somewhat telling glint in his eye.

Brian studied Vic carefully. To all outward appearances Vic was a modest and agreeable man, who worked diligently at his trade. All of which was definitely true, but Brian was captivated by the cunning and certainty of Vic’s explanation. While Brian himself presented an arrogant bravado to try to achieve his goals, Vic demurely achieved his by outsmarting those around him. It was at that moment that Brian realized just how much more he still needed to learn. His only hope was that Vic wouldn’t tire of teaching him. 

Placing his arm across Vic’s shoulder Brian said, “Thank you Vic. Let’s go home.”

Vic just nodded knowing that he had given his “son” something to think on, and that his input was greatly appreciated. 

**~~** 

The Liberty Inn , Florence Italy

Rounding the corner onto Via Dell’ Alloro, Brian and Vic approached the Liberty Inn. It was a modest building situated on the corner of the street close to Vic’s shop. The stucco covered brick building with its terra cotta tiled roof would have blended into nothingness with the other buildings on the street, were it not for its vibrant red door. The door had achieved its color by having the heavy wood saturated in a pigmented dye that Vic had used for his fabrics. The flare of the door spoke of the wonderful atmosphere of the inn and reflected the personality of the woman who ran it. Deb, Vic’s sister, was an all consuming spirit, who felt the need to infuse everyone with her passion for life. This was why her patrons continuously returned. She never turned a stray soul away, always engulfing them with her kindness and understanding until they could stand on their own again. Brian loved and respected her for that. She had faced her own tragedies with the passing of her husband, but continued to live on joyously in his memory. Deb also worked very hard to honor her brother who had come to her aid in her time of need. The inn often housed potential buyers for Vic’s fabrics and she always made certain that they were cared for in the best possible way. 

Entering the inn on the lowest floor, where the dining area and bar was located, Brian noted the slow pace of the evening. He glanced around taking in the two patrons who had come in the previous night just sitting down to their evening meal, and Deb coming out of the kitchen. Right on Deb’s heels was her son, Michelino, who upon seeing Brian immediately headed towards him. 

“Hi Brian, how did the guild meeting go?” Michelino asked eagerly. He longed to interact with the more well to do people of Florence as a means of impressing Brian, but was always detained by his mother whenever Brian and his uncle Vic went to the guild house.

Brian steeled himself for a moment preparing for Michelino’s onslaught of questions. Hoping that he could escape them, Vic tried to restrain a laugh as he looked at the overwhelmed expression on Brian’s face. His nephew was Brian’s best friend, and Vic knew that Brian loved him as a brother, but he also knew that Michelino’s feelings were more than that. Brian was especially careful not to lead him on, and his outside “pursuits”, as Vic called them, kept him busy. However, Vic knew that Brian had a great capacity to love and he feared for his nephew when that love came along; for it would not be given to him. 

“So, how did it go? Did you get to talk to Ernesto like you planned? Did he listen to you this time?” Michelino spouted. 

“Slow down Mikey. Yes, I talked to Ernesto, but I still have some work to do on him.” Brian replied passing a knowing glance toward Vic. Vic smiled in return. 

Mikey missed the unspoken communication between his uncle and Brian. Too focused on trying to figure out just what Brian meant. He let it go as he noticed Brian heading over to the bar. 

“Are we going out tonight Brian?” Mikey asked. 

“Don’t I always?” Brian replied.

“Great! Emilio and Theodoric are going to come with us. I saw them earlier and they said that they wanted to come too.”   
Brian rolled his eyes. ‘Yeah Great’ he thought. Just what I need a night out with the ‘boys’. Well if he was going to have to endure the evening he needed to get cleaned up and prepare. “Well give me a couple hours to rest up and be ready for our adventure with the boys tonight. Meet me back down here around 10:00.” Brian said.

“Deb can I get some panzanella and some wine to take upstairs?” Brian loved Deb’s panzanella, it consisted of basil, tomatoes, parsley, garlic and oil soaked bread. And Deb knew to just give him a little bit of the bread. 

“Absolutely sweetie. I just made up some fresh for you and Vic.” She placed Brian’s portion on a small tray along with a pitcher of red wine. She knew the rich merlot was Brian’s favorite and complemented the panzanella wonderfully. 

Placing a small kiss on Deb’s cheek, Brian accepted the tray and turned to go upstairs. He passed the second level which was home to eight modest guest rooms. Deb usually had at least 3 to 4 boarders at any given time, many of which were only staying for a few days in passing. On occasion she had long term visitors, who were often patrons who had boarded with her before. A great amount of her income came from the restaurant below and the bar. Deb was a fabulous cook! He was glad to have come in during a lull in the evening diners. Things would be picking up soon. 

At the end of the hall was a spiral staircase that led up to the attic level of the inn. This had once been wasted space, just used for storage of unimportant junk. When Brian got older and his small space in the back of Vic’s shop became too cramped for him, Vic asked Deb if they could convert the attic into a living space. He wanted to gain Deb’s approval since she and Michelino lived in the master quarters that were located on the first floor behind the restaurant. Once the junk had been cleaned out the and the windows washed to let in lots of natural sunlight the dark attic opened up into a vast room that would meet all of Brian’s needs. 

Upon entering the room, the first thing you saw was a large platformed area that was walled off by a series of screens covered with varying hues of blue sheer fabric. Enclosed behind these screens was Brian’s bed. The bed itself was simple in its appearance, dark blue coverings which created a sense of calm for the man. There were two small crafted tables on either side. He had a dressing area that was draped with similar sheer fabric, only it was in a natural color rather than the blue of the screens. Next to the dressing area was a small room that he had enclosed using wood paneling to create a space to take care of his bathing and private necessities. The portion of the room that captivated its visitors were the small ensconced crevices above the bed that housed candles. The crevices were partially covered with soft amber colored glass. When lit, the room glowed. 

Looking to the left of the entry one could see a desk, a comfortable chair and several bookshelves. This was Brian’s self-proclaimed contemplative area. It was here that he delved into his mind. And after his discussion with Vic this evening he knew that he would be spending some time there in the near future. To the right of the entry across the room was a set of shuttered doors surrounded by a vast set of windows. The windows were covered in a black woven drapery to keep the early morning sun from entering into Brian’s sanctuary. An early morning person he wasn’t. However once awake he tied the draperies back to allow in the great amount of light afforded by the windows. In the space in front of the doors was a small dining table that was sufficient enough for two people. Although Brian almost always ate alone. Along the wall, behind the table, was a tall cabinet that stored various small items that Brian used, but didn’t want out in plain sight. The space also contained a sofa that with Vic’s help he had restored and had covered in a soft leather that he had saved practically an entire year to attain. A low table sat in front of it on a woven rug of soft muted colors. The doors led out to a small terrace that overlooked the alleyway behind the inn. He and Mikey had spent one summer building a narrow staircase that led to the terrace to provide Brian a private entrance when needed. 

Brian walked over to his small dining table and set his panzanella and wine down upon it, placing the tray next to the door to return to Deb when he went out. Retrieving a glass from the cabinet, he poured himself some wine and took a soothing swallow. He sat down and looked out over the city as the night life awakened. He quietly ate his dinner wondering what the city below would offer to him tonight. He hadn’t indulged himself in a few days. He was so focused on how to approach Ernesto that no temptation would sway him. Tomorrow he would spend pondering Vic’s advice and his new approach for dealing with the guild leaders. Tonight however would be different. Tonight he could and would be tempted. 

Finishing his meal, he placed the dishes back on the tray and went to his bedroom. He laid upon the soft down filled mattresses and savored the comfort that they brought to his body. The mattresses also housed other pleasures for his body, but those would not be available until later in the night. Closing his eyes he dosed off, later reviving himself for his evening escapades. 

About an hour later, he awoke to some loud banter that was taking place outside. He had left the terrace door open slightly knowing that the sounds of the evening revelry would wake him. Lifting himself from his warm slumber he went into the paneled room, relieved himself, and washed. After completing his toiletry he went into his dressing area to select his ensemble for the evening. Brian took his personal fashion very seriously and had a very unique style all his own. He often offended those around him by not dressing to the societal standards but he was not there to impress them, only himself. He selected a pair of black tight pants and a dark charcoal gray shirt that had laces hanging loosely from the neck line to midway down his chest. His only accessory was a leather and shell woven bracelet that he had acquired from a merchant ship passing through on his first day in Florence so many years ago. Feeling he was ready for the men that awaited him, he exited his room and went to retrieve Mikey. 

**~~**

Coming down the staircase, Brian was assaulted with the noise from the bar and restaurant that had now filled to almost capacity. Deb happened to be close to the bar so he took the tray to her and asked that Dominic, the young boy that Deb had taken in to help her with the guest rooms, clean his washing area before he returned home. Brian liked Dominic and was always nice to him. He always left an extra florin for him on the basin, a little secret he kept from Deb. Securing her promise to see that the task was completed Brian headed to the opposite end of the bar, where Mikey and the boys were holding court. 

“Evening boys.” Brian said with a smirk on his face and look of trouble in his eye. 

“You look great Brian!” Mikey exuberantly said. Leave it to Mikey to always state the obvious. 

“Well don’t you just appear to be on the hunt this evening? How many hearts are you planning to leave wounded tonight?” Emilio asked, always loving to banter with Brian. 

“Emilio I’m hurt. You know I would never harm a living creature. All my captives are truly satisfied before I return them to the wild.” Brian said with mock indignation and a flare of mischief in his eyes. 

Emilio just laughed. 

“Yes but how many of them are capable of returning to the wild once you’ve house- broken them?” Theodoric asked, miffed that Brian could have any man he wanted. 

“Oh don’t worry Theodoric, I’ll see if I can find one of my tamer ones for you tonight.” Brian replied, digging at his friend’s inability to capture anyone’s attention.

Theodoric just grumbled something under his breath as Brian turned to lead them out for the evening. 

**~~~**

The Streets of Florence

Justin had been wandering the streets of Florence for hours trying to comprehend how his life had gotten so out of control. He wasn’t quite sure where he was exactly, but figured if he didn’t know, then the likelihood of his family finding him was less. He needed to regroup. This morning when he had awakened, all he was concerned with was whether or not he would receive Mr. de’ Medici’s patronage and attend the Academy. Now it seemed as if the wishes of others had turned him into a marionette for them to manipulate for their own benefits. 

When his father lashed out and struck him, he was very startled at first, and only thought to remove himself from his home. He had quietly and cautiously backed out of his parents’ parlor and then quickly bolted from the house. Replaying the incident over and over in his mind brought him the realization that he was actually not surprised at his father’s actions. True, he had never hit him before, but a father who could so easily disregard his only son’s feelings, and belittle his dreams, would not have any qualms about hitting him. Craig’s only concern was that his position in the Medici bank was not in danger. “It will secure my position, raise our social status…” his father had remarked; rank and appearances were all that mattered. He had mentioned that Justin could benefit as well, but at what cost?

What had shocked Justin more was his mother’s response to his father’s outburst. She had initially tried to play the peacekeeper as she always did, but when Craig had hit him, she sat frozen, making no move to help him. Jennifer’s inaction had hurt more than the slap to his face. She had always encouraged Justin to follow his dreams, and praised his art. But it seemed when she was faced with the potential for social advancement, she was just as shallow as his father, no doubt concerned about improving the families living arrangements so that she could host parties and tea for the other wives of the Medici court. 

Justin was thankful that Molly had not seen the altercation. She and Justin were close. Though five years separated them, Justin had always made time for his sister as they were growing up, and she in turn doted on him to a fault. She was reaching the age where her mother would begin to show her off and present her at gala occasions. He worried for her happiness. Molly was smart as a whip, and she knew her own mind, despite her young age. Justin prided himself in thinking that he had played a role in that. Their father had very little time for Molly, and their mother only wanted her to look pretty and be quiet. Justin on the other hand, fostered her curiosities and challenged her to think for herself. As a consequence, Molly often embarrassed their mother, and was chided by their father. Molly never found fault with Justin for that. She knew how she was expected to present herself, she just chose not to. 

Justin had to pause and smile as he thought about his sister. He really was proud of her. His deepest regret about what could potentially happen as a result of his actions would be their impact on Molly’s future. 

Justin looked up and tried to ascertain his bearings. As long as he could find the dome of the Cappella Medicee at San Lorenzo he knew that he could get home. His other option was to seek out the grand dome of the Piazza Del Duomo and he could head north to reach San Lorenzo. He rarely ventured into this area of the city. It was known for it’s numerous bars and loud, gaudy nightlife, which as he looked more closely was beginning to emerge. Glancing down the dimly lit street he could hear the boisterous laughter coming from many doorways. 

Feeling more secure that he could find his way home, he turned down another street and resumed his worrisome thoughts. His concern for Molly’s future made him start as the reality of his own future dawned on him. If he remained true to himself and refused Lorenzo de’ Medici’s proposal to marry Daphne, would he even have a future? Would the patronage that he had so recently attained be snatched away from him? Would all his dreams fade into nothingness? Justin wanted to believe that Lorenzo would not be so callous as to rip all his hopes from him. Lorenzo was unfaltering in his support of the arts. Could he stifle the talent that he obviously saw in Justin, just because he did not want to marry his daughter? And would his refusal of Daphne truly bring the reprisals against his family that his parents were so certain would occur? 

Daphne. 

So much of his future hinged on her. Justin honestly did love her. He wondered for the thousandth time if he could sacrifice his own feelings and desires to commit to her as both their families appeared to want. And for the thousandth time he still did not have a clear answer. His deepest feelings told him that if he did as was expected of him, he would not only be betraying himself, but he would also be betraying Daphne. He valued her friendship above any other. If he were to marry her, but remain unable to give her his heart, what kind of life would that be for her? Yes, Daphne loved him, and felt that she was in love with him, but how long could she deny herself those same feelings? Feelings Justin without a doubt could not honestly return. 

“Why didn’t you just tell her?” Justin whispered, berating himself. He was trying to make decisions that were not only up to him to make. He had forgotten in all his shock that Daphne had to accept him first. He knew that Daphne had caught him with Antonio once behind the kitchen. Did she suspect where his desires lay? Did she think that they were just a passing fancy and that he would eventually conform to the societal norms? Would she understand and accept that he could never feel that way about her? It just felt unnatural to him. 

“Unnatural!. Justin listen to yourself. You’ve never even been with a man. Antonio doesn’t count! How can you be so certain?” Justin once again spoke to himself. He grabbed his head in frustration, looking down he didn’t see the broad body he was about to run into. 

**~~** 

Robiglio Bar and Café

Brian leaned against the bar, tuning out the innocuous chatter of his friends, while trying to find his entertainment for the night. He and the boys had arrived just as things were starting to heat up at the café turned brothel. Robiglio was owned and run by one of the few men in Florence who did not hide his preference for men over women, at least in his own establishment. When in the “graces” of the populous Giorgio just refused to openly discuss his penchant for men. Brian remembered asking him once how he managed to maintain his double identity and Giorgio had replied that “They make me lie to them so that their precious society will be maintained, but I cannot lie to myself.” Brian had taken his words to heart, and adopted them. Refusing to ever lie to himself about any feelings he ever had in order to bend to someone else’s views or wishes.   
Scanning the crowd, Brian spotted him, his prey for the evening. Medium build, dark brown hair, relatively impressive ass, and he had been eyeing Brian all night. As he had not seen anything else worth tempting him, he decided to give the man what he had obviously been hoping for. 

“Well boys it’s been fun, but…” Brian began to speak. 

“Brian you can’t possibly be thinking about leaving now! We just got here!” Mikey whined at his friend. 

“Mikey we got here two hours ago, and I can’t deny the young man any longer.” Brian answered locking his gaze with the man at the other end of the bar. 

“Pay up Theodoric, he took longer that the ninety minutes you said he would take.” Emilio haughtily spoke to his friend while holding out his hand for his payment. 

“Nice to see that you are redeeming yourself for the wound that you stabbed me with earlier, Emilio. I’m touched that you felt I would stay with my friends rather that seek out my own pleasure.” Brian stated placing his arm around Emilio’s shoulder and glaring at Theodoric. 

“Don’t get all chummy with him so quickly he only gave you ninety-five minutes!” Theodoric retorted, just to get back at Emilio. Turning his glare to Emilio, only to see his friend meekly looking up at him, Brian pushed himself away and swallowed the last of his drink. 

“Well fuck all of you! You three have fun holding up the bar, while I go have fun holding up him! Later boys.” 

Brian followed his prey outside and was just about to approach him when he noticed a group of young men gathered around what looked to be a young boy who was definitely out of his element. Casting another look at the man whom he had selected to pleasure, he had almost decided not to involve himself in something that was obviously not his business. Until he heard the muffled cry. 

**~~**

Streets of Florence  
Just outside of Robiglio Bar and Café  
Twenty minutes earlier

Justin looked up startled. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying….” he trailed off as he comprehended whom he had just crashed into. 

Chris Giovanni.   
Chris was the eldest son of Cosimo Giovanni and he had instantly considered Justin an enemy from the first time they met. Justin’s father was responsible for overseeing the Giovanni accounts at the Medici bank. They had been introduced one day at the bank, several years ago, just as Chris’ father was storming out of Craig’s office cursing about the management of his accounts. Chris had sneered at him and addressed him like a petulant child. Justin never understood Chris’ animosity toward him, but it only seemed to increase as they got older.

“Well, well, well, look who we have here boys.” Chris said addressing his friends, Rossario and Filippo. “Little Justin Taylorento. Why aren’t you at home painting your pretty little pictures for mommy?” 

“Leave me alone Chris!” Justin said, while trying to force himself around Chris and his friends. 

Jumping back in front of him. “Where are you off too in such a hurry? Looking for your little buddy Antonio?” 

Justin glared up at Chris with an intense fury in his eyes. He knew that Chris had nearly beaten Antonio to death after Antonio had masturbated in front of him while Chris pleasured himself. This had happened about a year after Justin and Antonio had shared their kiss. Justin felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He had told Antonio that they couldn’t see each other any more after Daphne had discovered them. Antonio claimed to have understood, but Justin wondered if he had continued to see him, would he have avoided Chris’ wrath? 

Refocusing his mind to his current situation, not wanting to create any more conflict for himself, Justin again attempted to allude Chris. Chris, determined to get the best of Justin tried a different tactic. 

“Or maybe your off to see your precious Daphne? I can’t say that I blame you there. She is most certainly someone I would love to get my hands on.” Chris said baiting Justin with his raucous tone. 

Justin stopped cold. Chris had been forcing advances at Daphne for the past two years. Daphne despised him with a passion. Chris’ rough and uncouth manners left her sour. He had cornered her six weeks ago in the market, a man had intervened and prevented an unpleasant situation, but Daphne had been severely shaken by it. It took Justin a week just to get her to go into the garden. She had refused to tell her father, because Chris had threatened Justin if she said anything. Justin adamantly told her that he could look out for himself, but succumbed to her wishes and did not mention the incident to anyone.

He turned to face Chris and the fury he had had in his eyes for Antonio blazed with new found fierceness. 

“What?” Chris asked with false bravado, slightly taken aback by the flame that seemed to overtake the blue spheres intently blazing over him. 

“Leave. Daphne. Alone.” Justin clearly pronounced in a chillingly calm voice. 

Chris shivered slightly from the chill the radiated from Justin’s words. But he quickly recovered his brash demeanor. He had to save face in front of his friends. Chris knew he could take Justin with no problem, but what he feared was Daphne’s love for him, and the ultimate consequences her father would retaliate with if she divulged the incident in the market. His anger at himself for his cowardly fears, fueled his anger at Justin. Forgoing any further verbal retorts, Chris attacked. He slammed Justin into the wall of the building behind him, knocking the wind out of him. He then got off one solid punch to Justin’s left cheek and eye, before Justin surged forward pushing Chris to the ground. As Chris went down his friends jumped into the foray. Filippo grabbed Justin from behind holding him still while Rossario kicked him squarely in the ribs causing Justin to let out a muffled cry. Chris had regained his footing and was cocking his arm to punch Justin in the stomach when the sound of a voice rang out. 

“Hey! What’s going on over there?” 

Chris turned to see the face of the man who was interfering in his business. Focusing his eyes, he stopped his actions and looked at his friends. Making a nod, Filippo and Rossario dropped Justin to his knees and the three young men took off. Justin fell into a huddled mass on the ground clutching his battered ribs. When he felt the hand on his shoulder he curled in on himself to prevent any further damage. 

“Easy.” Brian said with a gentle and calm voice. “I won’t hurt you. Can you get up?” 

“Yes.” Justin replied as he winced in pain while trying to move. He managed to get into a seated position, his back resting against the brick wall. His eyes tightly closed from the pain that was radiating through his chest. Taking a few shallow breaths, trying to calm his racing heart, Justin allowed his eyes to flutter open. Tear flooded, azure blue eyes, met a bewitching hazel stare for the first time.


End file.
